


别告诉他们

by down4u



Category: r1se
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:20:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22863151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/down4u/pseuds/down4u
Summary: 管家7x少爷9有少量dirty talk
Kudos: 6





	别告诉他们

**Author's Note:**

> 管家7x少爷9
> 
> 有少量dirty talk

00

你失明了，突然有一天你恢复了视力，脑海里却有一个有一个声音，“别告诉他们你看得见。”

01

他们？

任豪拿着叉子的手停顿了一下，眼前檀木的桌子，米白的桌布，纯白的餐盘，餐盘里各式各样的食物，他突然看见了，包括恭敬地站在一旁，辅佐他吃饭的张颜齐。

02

自从两年前那场车祸，任豪从急救室醒来之后，身边只剩张颜齐一人。不过他闭上眼是一片混沌，睁开眼仍是一片混沌，这一切又有什么区别呢。

他拜托张颜齐遣散了家里的佣人，变卖了家产，和张颜齐在偏僻的乡野村落买了幢小别墅。

张颜齐说是为了消遣内心的无聊，在后院种了点韭菜。慢慢的，任豪也会去帮帮忙，后院里的菜品就多了起来，西红柿、辣椒、白菜……什么都有，张颜齐也不嫌烦，每天换着花样下厨。

那天，是施肥的日子，张颜齐留任豪在书房里晒太阳，自己一个人去了后院。猛的一下，任豪愧疚的不得了，想当初，张颜齐也是挺帅一小伙儿，穿上量身打造的西服，收获了不少姑娘的爱慕。但是现在，就为了陪一个瞎了眼的废物主子，竟然干起了又脏又累的活儿，任豪暗骂自己幼稚自私。

晚上吃过饭，任豪跟张颜齐说了自己的想法，但只说到自己想张颜齐离开这一层就止住了。

出乎意料的，张颜齐的声音听起来跟平时没什么两样，他递给任豪一个杯子，牵着任豪的手指确定他握好了才松开，“快尝尝，刚榨好的橙汁，今天才从院子里摘的。”

“小齐……”

“别说了行吗，我留在这儿是自愿的。”任豪这才听出张颜齐话语中的急促，又听见张颜齐对他笑了一下，“快尝尝看橙汁，补充VC的，对身体好。”

张颜齐又扶着任豪的手腕，把杯子送到任豪嘴边。鲜润的橙汁流进任豪口腔的时候，任豪竟然喝出了安心的感觉。

任豪，你真是太自私了，那天晚上，任豪这样想着就睡着了。

03

“怎么了？”张颜齐的声音从耳边传来，唤醒了任豪。

“啊，那个，有点渴。”任豪装着咳嗽了两声，打开手等张颜齐把水杯拿过来。

“那就好，我以为今天的饭不好吃呢。”张颜齐走到任豪身边，弯下腰帮任豪倒水，又把水杯碰了碰任豪指尖，但是任豪却迟迟不拿，“少爷，想什么呢？”

张颜齐从小待在任豪身边，为了这个称谓，任豪不知道跟张颜齐闹了多少次，现在只有张颜齐想逗任豪的时候才会叫他“少爷”。

条件反射似地撇了撇嘴，任豪想把张颜齐支开一阵子，就说想喝橙汁。

“……”张颜齐沉默着退了半步站在任豪右后方，时间突然流逝得很慢，慢到任豪好像听着秒针滴答滴答了很多圈，才得到张颜齐地回答，“哎呀抱歉，今天忘记榨了，等我一下可以吗？”

任豪点点头，重新拿起叉子，表示自己会把饭菜吃完的。等张颜齐的脚步声渐渐变小，任豪才敢扭头望向张颜齐离去的方向。

04

任豪看着盘子里被精心烹饪过的晚饭，不知道是因为车祸的后遗症，还是别的什么，任豪的身体比之前差了许多。倒也不是失眠，但是梦很多，张颜齐总是笑他像个小懒猪，能一口气睡12个小时，可是他还是觉得疲惫。张颜齐一直想办法在饭菜上多加点营养给任豪，每顿饭张颜齐都下了不少功夫。任豪记在心里，如果身体状况稍微好一点，总是兴奋地跟张颜齐絮絮叨叨很久。

这次失明突然好了，于情于理，任豪没理由不立马告诉张颜齐。

为什么脑海里会有个声音？这个声音还说不要告诉他们。而且，为什么是他们？这个房子，除了他们俩，难道还有别人吗？

任豪打了个寒颤，向四周看了看。整个屋子散发着暖黄色的温暖，张颜齐在营造“家”这种氛围上从来没让任豪失望过。

“找什么呢？”张颜齐的声音打断了任豪的沉思。任豪犹豫了一下，决定先瞒张颜齐一晚上，就一晚上，一觉睡醒之后突然能看见了，这样好像更能令人信服。

“啊，我觉得有点冷，窗户都关了吗？”

张颜齐笑了一下，把橙汁放在桌子上，走去客厅把窗户都关得更紧了一点，还顺手把窗帘也拉上了，“说得好像你能看见一样。”

不知怎么，任豪突然有点紧张，跟张颜齐打了个哈哈，“我是在用脸上的绒毛感受风的动向，这个你不懂，太高深了。”

“少爷不愧是少爷。”

张颜齐重新走到任豪身边，把橙汁拿在手里，从口袋里取出一袋白色粉末，倒了进去，整套动作流畅又迅速。

这一切都当着任豪的面，任豪很想开口问问，这到底是药，还是……

任豪不敢想，也不愿意想。张颜齐好心好意跟了你这么久，怎么能这样揣测他。任豪清空了脑袋，甚至没意识到张颜齐把橙汁放进他手里。

“怎么不喝，刚刚不是点名要喝的吗？”张颜齐坐在任豪旁边的位置上，手肘撑着桌面，歪头看着任豪，眼底的温柔刺进任豪心底。

下嘴唇抖了两下，任豪话说出口还是变了味道，“你能帮我把卧室的窗户也关上吗？”

张颜齐乖巧地点着头，自顾自地说最近天气确实变得更冷了，餐桌又只留任豪一个人。

05

“晚安哦。”张颜齐细心地帮任豪压了压被子，“做个好梦。”

任豪在张颜齐关上门的一刹那突然睁开了眼睛，他盯着黑漆漆的天花板，夜深的时候总会让人思绪变多。任豪觉得自己心情说不上来的复杂，总之就是难受，到最后他也没喝那杯橙汁，只是趁着张颜齐不在，倒在了旁边的花瓶里。

呼了一口气，重新闭上眼睛，等天亮，如果自己还能看见，就把一切都告诉张颜齐，如果不行，就当作是一场噩梦。

06

夜晚，任豪梦见自己深陷一片火海，那燥热快要吞噬了任豪，汗液黏在他每一寸肌肤，快要逼疯他。这时，他看见不远处的张颜齐，便大声呼救，可是在梦里他怎么也发不出声音来。突然，一阵天摇地晃的感觉袭来，好像地震一样，任豪站不稳，只能勉强朝张颜齐挥手，企图引起他的注意。曾经熟悉到刻在骨子里的名字，任豪怎么会叫不出来，他越来越急躁，心跳也越来越快。任豪卯足了力气呼喊那个名字，但火势却丝毫不给任豪机会，一步步向他靠近，就在火焰快要侵蚀任豪的那一瞬间，任豪终于找到了声音，“张颜齐！”

“这还是你，第一次叫我的名字。”

本不该出现在这里的人，现在赤裸地趴在任豪身上，双手狠狠地握住任豪的腰，一滴汗从张颜齐下巴滴在任豪的胸口上，晕染开一片红晕。

张颜齐猛地顶了一下，惹得任豪不受控制地呻吟了一声，张颜齐满意地亲了一下任豪的眼角。

“我的意思是，在这种情况下。”

任豪终于清醒了过来，但张颜齐突然变激烈的动作却让他没办法思考，双手被领带绑在床头，无法动弹，下身又被张颜齐死死地控制住，只能顺从地接受张颜齐的挺撞。

“少爷，你看这个。”张颜齐把一旁的白衬衫拿过来，发狠地蹭任豪的脸。湿润黏滑的感觉让任豪不适，只能拼命侧过脸躲开。

“知道这是什么吗？这是你刚刚射过的痕迹。”张颜齐把任豪的腿掰到最大，下身一刻不停地抽送，囊袋拍打在任豪的屁股上，配合着结合部位的水声，让任豪觉得格外羞耻。

“别……”任豪咬紧下唇，紧闭着眼睛不愿意接受这个事实。

张颜齐俯下身子把任豪的手松开，捞着任豪的腰，猛地换了个方向。任豪趴着，眼睛挨到枕头，立马沾湿了一小片。张颜齐抱紧了任豪，单手搂着任豪的腰，撞进更深的位置，另一只手跟任豪十指相扣，“别什么，别停，还是，别太慢？”

“少爷，你知道你有多骚吗？”张颜齐把任豪拉起来了一点，随着张颜齐越来越深的动作，任豪的乳尖刚好碰到床单，来回摩擦，好像要被磨破流出血一样，让任豪发出求饶的呜呜声。

张颜齐并不满足，他侧过头在任豪肩头啃咬，留下凌乱的痕迹，又凑过去吻任豪的脖颈，“你知道吗，我甚至没用润滑就进来了。才亲了你一下，下面就湿的不行。”

“别，别说了……”任豪勉强撑住自己，喉结忍不住地上下滚动，却压不住情欲的声音。

“任豪，你能看见了是不是。”张颜齐掐住任豪的下巴，让他扭头面向一边的梳妆镜，“那你好好看看，现在是谁在操你。”

镜子里张颜齐滚烫的胸膛紧贴着任豪的后背，情爱的痕迹密密麻麻地爬满了任豪的腰部和大腿处，平日里的整洁被一扫而空，床上凌乱的样子让任豪怀疑自己是头正在被野兽啃食的小鹿。

这还不够，张颜齐放开任豪的腰，进攻到任豪胸上，手指粗鲁地搓揉着任豪乳尖，往外拉又弹回，好像玩弄布偶一样。

任豪的腰随张颜齐的冲撞扭动着，性器不自觉地又立了起来。张颜齐猛地顶了几下任豪的敏感点，搞得任豪带着哭腔喊了出来，再次射了出来，高潮过后了身体忍不住地痉挛，后穴咬紧了张颜齐的阴茎不断收缩。

“你要是，喝了那杯橙汁，多好。”张颜齐闷哼一声，射在任豪里面。

07

过于激烈的性事让任豪结束后，依旧在张颜齐怀里颤抖。

张颜齐搂着任豪深呼吸了几下，温存似地亲了亲任豪肩头，就放开了任豪。

呆呆地看着换上任豪浴袍的张颜齐，任豪突然觉得两年时间没看过他的脸，和记忆中的相似，但感觉却完全不一样了。

“为什么……”任豪舔了舔干涩的嘴唇，哑着嗓音问张颜齐，“你喜欢我吗？”

“哈，喜欢？”张颜齐笑着摇摇头，“少爷，这个词对我来说，太过沉重了。”

“……什么意思？”

张颜齐没有再回答任豪，只是对着门外喊了一句，让外面的人进来。

房间内的灯被全部打开，刺得任豪眼睛疼，猛地用手臂遮住了眼睛，再睁开时，光被一个身影遮住了，声音从任豪头顶传来，“抱歉，失礼了。麻烦张管家出门的时候关一下灯吧。”


End file.
